Faerie of the Light and Night
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: She was like an illusion. Something that was there, and yet wasn't. Kurt always knew that. Soon, he finds out that what he thought was just a dream, soon lives in his home, and maybe more. But this girl holds secrets of her own, also. KurtOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woot! Starting another story. I think this is starting to become a bad habit of mine.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or it's characters. Neither does Evil-Clowns-Rule. But she does like to keep Kurt hostage in her closet *evil giggles*.**

_"Kurt, behave yourself now," his mother scolded the little boy as she entered the house with dry laundry. His pointed blue ears poked out from his black-blue hair. "Yes, Mutter," he said, smiling. He ran up and down the laundry she had hanging out to dry, enjoying himself in the afternoon warmth of the sun. He heard someone giggle, and looked to see where it had come from. He tried to follow, but no matter how close he got, it only seemed to get farther away. Everyone once in a while he saw a flash of black hair, through the white sheets._

_"Through the mosses bare, they have planted thorn trees," a bright voice said, sounding like wind chimes. "For pleasure here and there. If any man so daring as dig them up in spite, he shall find their sharpest thorns in his bed at night." He tried to find the source of the voice, and was met by a girl. She was ordinary, like most others that he had seen. She had aqua skin, with eyes that were a light sky blue, the whites nothing but oil black. She smiled at him, a delightful smile. "Hello, I'm Kaye. Are you a fey too?"_

_'I'm Kurt,' he wanted to say, but was speechless. It was as though his mouth and voice wouldn't work. She came closer, till she was almost in his reach. "Auf Wiedersehen," she said, and disappeared._

Kurt woke up. His dream was so real, she was real. Kaye. He stood up, not realizing the time, and walked over to his desk. He took out a notebook, an opened it to the first page. It was a small sketch. Ever since he first started having the dreams, no, remembering the girl, he had draw as much of her as he could remember. It wasn't much, but it was the closet thing he had. He had finished her a few days ago, but he always had the feeling that he was missing out on a few details.

He remembered being so excited after first seeing her, knowing he wasn't the only one who was different in appearances. Kaye was like an illusion. He remembered her being there, and yet it was as though she never was. Even the Professor couldn't find her, no matter how hard or how many times he tried.

The blue furred elf looked out the window on his porch. The sun was just starting to rise, filling the once dark sky. He put the notebook back on his desk, and attempted to get dressed. When he was fully ready for the day, he placed the notebook inside his bag. He had a good feeling about today, and something in his gut told him to bring it with him. He teleported himself down to the kitchen, where Scott was up and eating breakfast already.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" he called over to him. "Nuzing, veally," Kurt said. "I just had a weird dream."

"Was it the same one?" he asked curiously. Kurt nodded his head. "I vas able to finish zhe picture zis morning." He pulled out the notebook, and showed it to Scott. He studied the drawing carefully, before handing it back to Kurt. "She looks like a mutant, but it's strange that the Professor isn't able to find her." Kurt only looked at the picture again. "Um, Kurt. You know there is a possibility that she might not exist. She could have been just an illusion."

"I'm not crazy. I know vhat I saw, and she vas real! I saw her vith my own two eyes," Kurt snapped at him. Scott jumped back in surprise. Kurt relaxed a bit. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," Kurt apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said, waving his hand. Kurt could hear the other young mutants coming down the stairs so they could have breakfast. He watched asKitty, Rogue, Evan, and others walk into the room, talking loudly. "Hey, Kurt. Did you think about her again?" Kitty asked him.

"For zhe last time, it vas a dream. And ja, I did," he said. Kitty rolled her eyes. "I mean, like, she's a mutant, isn't she? You act like your in love with her," she said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he faked. It was true, he did want to see her again, just to get to know her. But he wasn't in love with her or anything. "Alright, anyone riding with me better hurry up, or you'll be left," Scott said.

* * *

Kurt listened to his teacher, Mrs. Kennedy, drone on. Fifteen minutes in history class, and he was already bored. He took out his notebook, and pretended to take notes. Instead, he doodled a bit, little things. He noticed the room had gone quite, and the teacher was talking to someone at the door. Whoever the person was, they were either tardy, or they were a new kid.

"Come on in, and take a seat in the back, Miss?" she said, waiting for the person, girl, to say her name. "Fata. Kaye Fata," the girl said. Kurt's head shot up. Kaye? A voice that sounded like wind chimes? When she entered the room, Kurt's jaw dropped.

She had thick black hair that had been tied into a braid. Her eyes were what caught his attention the most. They were an extremely light blue, glinting like jewels. She had a slim black shirt, and black jeans. She had tied a belt around her waist above her shirt. Kaye walked past Kurt, into the empty seat behind him. He turned to face her, but her attention was to somewhere else. She looked at him, her luminous blue eyes watching him. She waved to him, and smiled. He felt his heart flutter.

"Mr. Wagner, Miss. Fata, please kindly keep your attention up here," the teacher said. Kurt forced himself to look away. He felt her poke him in the back. "I'm Kaye, it's nice to meet you," she whispered. "I'm Kurt," he was able to say. The rest of class passed without much excitement. As soon as the bell rang, Kurt jumped out of his seat, and almost ran into Kaye.

"Oops, sorry," he said. "That's okay," she said, smiling that smile again. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He was sure it was her, he was almost positive. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke. "I have to go somewhere at the moment. Have you heard of a place called the Xavier Institute?" she asked him. He nodded. "I live zhere, and I can take you zhere too. I mean, if you'd like?" he said. She giggled.

"I love your accent. German, I'm guessing?" she laughed. Kurt laughed along with her. "Ja, it is." He had never felt so at ease with someone before, not like he was when he was with her. He was only worried about what she would do if she saw what he truly looked like. 'Probably run away' he thought. He walked with her quietly, and noticed that Scott was waiting for him already in the car. "Hey Kurt, it's about ti-" he was saying, until he noticed Kaye. "Well, hello," he said.

"Hello. I'm Kaye. Kurt was just showing me to the Xavier Institute," Kaye said. "Oh, so, your-" Scott was about to say 'the girl Kurt was dreaming about', but Kitty cut him off. "The new girl, yeah. So, Kaye, is it, like, true that you came from Italy?" Kitty gave Kurt a smile, and he gave a sigh of relief. He had to remember to thank Kitty later.

"Yes, I am from Italy. But I was born in Russia," Kaye said. "I do speak Italian, and I'm learning Russian at the moment." She set her bag down in Scott's car, and started to unbraid her hair. Kurt watched her from the corner of his eye. He swore that he could see her skin color change every few seconds. "I was sent here to Xavier's Institute. Kurt said he lived there, and he'd show me the way."

"Oh really? We live there too," Scott said. "How about we head over there instead of sitting on campus all night?" They all agreed in unison, and Kurt hopped in the back seat between Kitty and Kaye. Kaye by now had all her hair down, and a small portion was over her right eye. Her black hair flew gently in the wind. By now, he was absolutely certain that this was her, the Kaye he had met years ago.

**Like it? Please review review review! No flamers, yes to constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woot! Starting another story. I think this is starting to become a bad habit of mine.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or it's characters.**

_"Kaye, shut the door,"_ _her father spoke gruffly._ _"You know better than to leave it open." The young girl looked up from her book. __"Yes, Padre," Kaye told him, and went to shut it obediently. As the door closed, she swore she saw a flash of red. Wanting to see it fully, she opened it wide. Her heart hammered. "Padre, there's something out there," she said. She felt him run up behind her, and slam the door shut. "There's nothing out there," he said, staring out the window._

"Hey, Kaye, we're almost there," Scott said, pulling her from her daydream. Kaye gapped at the size of the building. She knew that the place would be big, but not this huge.

Kaye jumped out of the car, and grabbed her bag. As she looked through the window, she noticed a familiar face, and moaned. "Oh for the love of God, he's here?" she whined. "Why did my parents have to send him?" Kurt stared at her curiously, and she waved him off.

She walked up to the door, and could see another face staring through the glass. The girl had black hair, and purple skin. Her black and purple faerie wings gently twitched on her back. "Kaye!" the girl squeeled as she opened the door. She hugged Kaye eagerly. "Ara, you're here too?" Kaye asked the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah. I followed Bansen. He wasn't too happy about it, but he'll get over it," Andra said. "Hi peoples. I'm Amarantha, but call me Ara for short," she said, sticking out her hand for someone to shake. Scott shook her hand first. "Nice to meet you. This is Jean, Kitty, and Kurt. You've already met Kaye, I guess?"

"Met her? Man, I grew up with her."

Kaye nudged Andra, and she blinked. "What?" Kaye shook her head, rolling her eyes. Andra laughed. "Come on Kaye, off with the glamour." Kaye felt a tingling sensation across her skin, and her pale skin turned into an aqua blue. She shook her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders and away from her eyes.

"Hey Kaye, there's this dude named Xavier who woud like to see you. Bansen wouldn't shut up about him, remember?" The girls laughed and joked about themselves, leaving the others behind. She quickly turned to Kaye. "Speaking of which, why didn't you wait for us at school? I had to hotwire Bansen's car, cause he wasn't there, so I fricking decided to take of with it. And he decides, 'oh, it's okay, to, you know, _fly_, in the middle of the day, in a town filled with humans! He flies into the car, and then he's like 'Why the hell did you take off?' and I'm like 'I left to go find Kaye.' I'm grounded now because of you!"

Her voice eventually drowned out as Kaye walked through the hallways, she noticed more kids arriving, and felt at ease. Andra knocked on a door, and Kaye heard the familiar husky voice call her in. There were two people in the room. One was a blad man in a wheelchair, and Bansen. His emerald green hair and eyes the color of gold gave away his lineage.

"You weren't suppossed to leave a month early, Kaye," Bansen scolded her. "What have you done now?"

"I got a tat," she said. "Fox. Pin strip. Wanna see?"

"No." She stuck out her lower lip in dissapointment. "Act like a lady, missy." Kaye stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello, Kaye. My name is Charles Xavier, and I welcome you to this mansion. I have heard about your abilities from this here young man," Xavier told her, shaking her hand.

"Young man? He's older than my dad, you should know. He's even older than you, I hope," Kaye said, raising an eyebrow. Xavier chuckled. "Well, anyway. I do hope you find everything you need here, and just call me or Storm if you need anything."

An african woman with white hair seemed to enter on cue. "My name is Ororo, but you may call me Storm." She made a following motion, and Kaye raced after her. "So, I hear you are indeed a faerie? Is that true?" Kaye nodded. "You bet. I just need to earn my wings still," Kaye said. "And I've heard it all, trust me. Where do you think the term 'faerie tales', come from? We actually are the one's who make most of that stuff."

"We are here," Storm said, as she opened a door. The room had one large bed, and two big dressers, with a walk-in closet. "Oh, wow. Is this all mine?" Kaye asked, stunned. The bedroom looked five times the size of her old room, and much nicer. "Yes, it is." Kaye plopped herself on the bed. "This is so cool!" She jumped up, ran over, and immediately hugged the woman. Storm laughed. "I'll leave you to get your homwork done, and get yourself situated. Your stuff had already been brought in and taken care of."

Kaye jumped back on the bed, and snuggled back, burrowing her face in the pillow. She hardly noticed as she felt herself doze of.

_"Your not suppossed to be here!" a girl yelled. With hair a fiery red color, and emerald eyes, she looked like a miniature version of Jean. She was engaged in a ferocious battle between a man who seemed twice her size. His brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and golden eyes shone with a bloodthirsty intent. Kaye could see that this man was eager to hurt the little girl._

_"Get out of here! Now!" she yelled. Kaye stood there, contemplating whether to listen or to help the girl. "Kain!" Almost on cue, a black haired wolf-boy appeared at her side, defending her from the man's blows. While the wolf-boy named Kain was busy with the man, the girl had run over to her. "You are not ready, so you must leave now! You cannot allow yourself to disappear!" A blinding light appeared from nowhere._

Kaye woke up. It was as though she had been forced awake. Her arm hurt, and looked to see a small bruise on it.

A feather. The feather of an angel's wing.

"Okay, now this is weird," Kaye said to herself.

**Oh boy, cliffhanger! Can anyone guess the mysterious girl's name?**


End file.
